


Ninguém está vendo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Quando ninguém estava vendo, T’Pol podia relaxar.
Relationships: Hoshi Sato/T'Pol
Kudos: 1





	Ninguém está vendo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No one is watching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824878) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 28 - no one is watching (ninguém está vendo).

Quando ninguém estava vendo, T’Pol podia relaxar.

Em uma nave que contava quase exclusivamente com uma população humana, T’Pol tinha que manter sua postura de Vulcana perfeita, mesmo quando ia contra o que ela queria.

Hoshi a conhecia melhor do que isso.

Porque quando ninguém mais estava por perto, e Hoshi estava sozinha com ela, T’Pol podia agir naturalmente.

Com Hoshi, ela podia ser ela mesma, e não tinha que se preocupar em ser um modelo para como humanos veriam os Vulcanos.

Não só isso mas Hoshi respeitava sua cultura, e nunca tentava fazer T’Pol agir mais humana.

Hoshi também podia relaxar quando estava com T’Pol, ao invés de sentir a pressão de ser tão admiravelmente boa em seu trabalho.

Para as duas, isso era um santuário, depois do trabalho e longe das outras pessoas, sozinhas no quarto delas, podiam ser elas mesma.

E isso era o bastante para conseguir pelo menos um pequeno sorriso de T’Pol.


End file.
